


Hidden Humanity

by JessJessBC



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJessBC/pseuds/JessJessBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim caught the flu and Seb tries to take care of him. Well, Jim is a jerk as usual (who's surprised?).<br/>Part 1 of my 30 Days OTP Challenge.</p><p>(No, I'm not good at this. Sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Well, this is the first thing i ever dared to publish so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Non beta-ed, I'm learning english for 7 years so yeah. Here you go.  
> Tell me if you find something sound weird or if there are mistakes, I'd really appreciate it.

Jim Moriarty wasn't a human.  
He was way beyond the needs of normal people or their suffers.

He was a very changeable man. One second happily skipping around the other second pressing a knife against your throat.

Normally he would sit in his chair rapping rapidly on the phone, playing the next move in a brilliant plan. Or he would threat clients and Seb. Them for being unreliable and stupid and Seb for messing some minor thing or for ignoring the dirty dish and laundry.

Right now he was lying on the couch in their flat with something worse than a gun wound or any of the many stab wounds he ever had the pleasure to receive. Not only had he got the flu, he somehow managed to get the worst case of it Seb has ever witnessed. 

Sebastian entered the room quietly, carrying a tray with a cup of tea and a steaming bowl full of soup. He had to be careful. Sick Jim meant even less tolerance for mistakes.  
Curled up under several blankets did he lay on the couch, his head resting on a pillow, eyes closed. It might look like he's asleep but Seb knew Jim very well and knew that he was only pretending.

"You know, if you want to get better sleep might be a good idea," the sniper said carefully, not sure in what mood his lover was. 

"You know, if you'd stop being so pathetic you might live longer," he answered with still closed eyes, his hands rested under his head.

"Oh come on, don't be difficult. Get up and eat something, you need some food to get well after all."

Instead of answering the criminal opened his eyes and glared at him before he slowly sat up. His head felt like it was splitting, his nose was running, his throat hurt and the rest of his body was in no better condition.

Seb walked to him and sat right next to him, the food tray on his lap. He took the spoon and gave a questioning look, not sure if he should feed Jim or if he would stab him if he tried. It was evidence of how horrible he must feel since he allowed Sebastian to feed him and hold his cup.

After a while Jim snuggled up to his friend and put his head into Sebs lap. He put the blankets around the two of them and made sure his sick friend had it as comfortable as possible.  
Soon Jim was fast asleep and Seb turned on the telly while he absentmindedly stoke the damp hair.

Jim Moriarty might be a criminal mastermind and responsible for countless murders but from time to time he could be very human.   
Even if only one person was allowed to see it.


End file.
